Talk:100 Acre Wood
I was playing Kingdom Hearts when i was sick once and when Tigger bounced on screen before the Block Tigger mini-game, I squealed "Tigger!" as loud as i could and started laughing because I sounded so stupid. My mom walking in to see what the fuss was about.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 23:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) yeah it did, LOL :D--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Minigames I just managed to find screenshots of the 100 Acre Wood minigames from Kingdom Hearts from here, though the site's in Chinese. I'm trying to get everyone to see if we can agree on this : should screenshots be included for minigames ? Particularly 100 Acre Wood ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 00:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Should screenshots be included for minigames ? Yes ! No. Only for KH. Only for the 100 Acre Wood. Only for later games. :I would say we should add any screenshots to any mini-game that needs explanation off mechanics or certain menu or display things. - HeartOfOblivion 01:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Also check the upload log - I managed to upload a few prototypes and a few more Journal images. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 01:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Christopher Robin :He is. The book's cover is a real illustration, except, uh, Christopher Robin instead of Sora.—Urutapu 20:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) BBS, which one would be there? OK, saw that 100 Acre Wood has been confirmed, so which Keyblade bearer would go in there? I'm honestly thinking Ven, but I also think Aqua would be there too. Terra would be... weird. I was curious what everyone else thought.-- 21:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Speaking about the BBS section, the same fragment of information from the intro is in the BBS section ! Can someone please do something ? Either retain it in the intro or keep it in the BBS section...... TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 15:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Not actual mini-games Bouncing Once you gain the fourth Torn Page from Dr. Finkelstein's lab in Halloween Town, the Giant Pot area is opened. This area has three minigames in it compared to the other locations. The first is a game where you try to mimic the bouncing patterns of Tigger and Roo. The game is fairly straightforward. Rare Nut Gathering This is more of a hunt-and-find mission than a mini-game. If you talk to Owl after completing Tigger's Giant Pot, he will tell you that he likes the rare nuts that grow in this area of the wood. He offers to give some rare items, as Defense Up, for each nut that is brought to him. Should honey be merged with 100 Acre Wood World Image In KH1 there is no world image for the 100 Acre Wood but I do have an image of the map Sora steps on to enter the different areas of it, would you like me to post it? -Orpheus_of_the_Lyre February 9, 2010